Fired At Point Blank
by Bad Alice
Summary: Sequel To Fired At Point Blank Is Up Now...Do you believe in ghost stories?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, please be gentle. I'm a sensitive person. Set after New Moon, oh, and if you're interested, my friends all call me Alice. Random, yes, but I'm like Alice, so I like doing Alice's POV.**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon…but I can dream. R&R. I'm sorry if I make you cry. Love you all Bad Alice. o.O**

**Alice's POV**

"I hate you."

"I hate you more." They have been fighting for weeks, months, years…is a bit too much.

Every since the promise was made about graduation, or after it. Bella always tried to avoid bringing it up but of course she'd say something or Edward would and that whole argument would be brought up, just like it was this morning.

When Jasper tried to calm them they yelled at him. But I nodded and he sent waves of calm around the room.

"Jasper, stay out of it." They yelled at the same time. They continued screaming at each other as they walked down stairs.

"I can't believe you!" Edward roared.

"Believe it!" Bella yelled.

"You're so…irritating." Edward yelled, taking her by the shoulders.

"Takes one to know one!" Bella said, trying to break away.

"Just go…go back to Jacob!" Edward, said releasing her.

"I'm half way out the door!" Bella said, picking up her jacket.

Edward sat on the couch and watched as she walked out. I heard the car drive away and my happiness went with it. I just lost my best friend for the fifth time this week; she drove out without a word to me.

Edward looked at me, realizing probably that Bella's leaving impacted me in a similar way to him, and his eyes were sympathetic. I looked away from him and turned into Jasper's chest.

"'Ooooohhhhhh Alice"' echoed around the room. I cried into Jasper's shoulder as he hugged me.

"'Alice I'm so sorry"' Edward said, kneeling beside me. "'We didn't think about you..."'

There was a knock at the door and Edward opened it. Bella walked through and knelt beside me, as did Edward.

"Oh, Alice, I'm so sorry, I didn't think." She said, stroking my cheek. I turned to her and she smiled weakly. I looked away, and cried into Jasper's shoulder again. "Ooooohhhhhh sweetheart!" She said, pulling me up and hugging me. I hugged her for a while then she let me go.

"I'm okay…I just don't like it when you two fight…" I murmured.

"Don't cry, Alice, you're too beautiful to cry." She said, wiping away my invisible tears. I smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." She said, wiping my cheek. I nodded and she left. Edward walked with her to the door.

"I'll keep an eye on her, I'll call you later." Edward said, kissing her softly.

I grinned; my plan had worked. Jasper turned my head to face him. I smiled and he rolled his eyes. I pretended to cry again and Edward sat beside me.

"Come on, Alice, you know we'll be over it by tomorrow, I've already forgiven her." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No you wont. One day she just _might_ go back to Jacob…you don't know." I said, hugging Jasper tighter.

"Alice, I honestly don't know why you care, Edward's better off without Bella." Rose said. Edward growled at her. "Well, you are, Edward, you were much happier without her." Everyone stared at her in shock. Edward was miserable without Bella and she knew it. Even Emmett looked shocked.

"Keep your opinion to yourself, Rosalie Lillian Hale." I said, glaring at her

"Just because you like her it doesn't mean I have to." Rose snapped.

"I didn't say you did, but you treat her exactly the same as you treat me or there will be hell to pay." I said, still glaring at her. She just laughed.

"Yeah, sure Alice, whatever." I stood up and walked over to her.

"Don't _ever_ speak like that about her in my presence again!" I said, giving her a stern look. She just rolled her eyes. Edward narrowed his eyes at her, growling slightly.

I groaned and ran upstairs. I stayed in my room, doing nothing all night and all morning.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward all came in and checked on me at intervals. Jasper wanted to stay with me, but left at my insistence.

"Alice, time for school." Jasper said as he walked in. I nodded and stood up from the bed. "Alice talk to me, you're not usually this upset over anything. Is everything okay?" He asked, hugging me.

"Tell me they'll work it out." I begged, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Ooooohhhhhh, Alice, it will be fine, you know what Edward and Bella are like. They'll be together again by lunch. And then arguing by twilight." He said, rubbing my back. I nodded and ran with him to the Volvo. Edward was in it, waiting. I slipped into the back seat and Jasper sat beside me.

"You okay, Alice?" Edward asked, pulling out.

"Yes." I said, smiling and snuggling deeper into Jasper's chest.

"Good." he said, driving down the road. He drives like a maniac. I grabbed Jasper's hand and pretended to scream as we rounded a corner. He laughed. "Stop bagging out my driving." Edward said, smiling, but his eyes were narrowed.

"_Okay_." I retorted, impersonating him.

"I don't talk like that." He said, shocked.

"Yes, you do." Jasper said, laughing.

Edward groaned and pulled up at school. He left Jasper and I in the car park and went to class. Only a second later Bella pulled up in her new car. It was a black Commodore or something imported. Charlie had surprised her a while ago.

"Morning." she said stepping out. I ran to her and hugged her. "You okay, Alice?" She asked, voice slightly high pitched from me squeezing her, yet still smiling.

"Yes." I said smiling. Looking her up and down, I realized she was wearing an outfit I had bought for her. Good girl.

"Good." she said, walking through the car park. It suddenly struck me that she had said exactly the same words as Edward.

I walked with her to calculus. We pasted Edward and Emmett on our way. When we did so, Bella and Edward's eyes locked. Their faces became expressionless, and I cringed, waiting for them to start up again.

"Oh, tension in the ranks. Problems in paradise." Mike said, sauntering past, shaking his head. Bella and Edward glared at him.

"Give him a chance." I begged. She sighed but nodded. That was good enough for now. Calculus was boring, I spent most of it trying to convince Bella to talk to Edward and when I wasn't talking to her I was talking to Edward in my head.

The next lesson was worse. Boring and I didn't have Bella, I had Rose. Bella was in Biology, her final exam for the year and Edward was catching up on a Spanish test so he wasn't listening to me, and had left Bella alone in Biology. Half way through the lesson the fire alarm sounded.

We walked out and lined up on the oval. Edward, Emmett and Jasper walked towards Rose and I. We looked at the school, and notice there was no fire, no smoke, and no nothing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Some man's gone off, he's holding up the Biology class, and he's threatening to blow up the lab."' Eric said as he walked past. Words said so casually, but they made me stop breathing.

Everyone's face fell, Edward looked like he'd seen a ghost. That was when it hit me. _Bella was in Biology…_

Twenty seconds later the police pulled in…

**Tell me what you think. My friend says this is wicked, so hopefully you'll think the same thing!**

**Bad Alice **

_**Just A Little Bit Dramatic: Hey people, this is Bad Alice's friend and editor writing this. You guys have to R&R, she's a wicked person, the Alice in my life, and this story only gets better. Trust me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fanfic, please be gentle. I'm a sensitive person. Set after New Moon, oh, and if you're interested, my friends all call me Alice. Random, yes, but I'm like Alice, so I like doing Alice's POV.**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon…but I can dream. R&R. I'm sorry if I make you cry. Love you all Bad Alice. o.O**

**Alice's POV**

"The cavalry's here." Emmett muttered.

The whole police force, three men with what looked to be like the Port Angeles Police Department, were there with bullet proof vests and guns.

A black van pulled in and as the back door swung open, men ran out in black and camouflage stuff with huge guns and protective gear. They ran around the school. Standing on the roof, laying on the ground, behind bushes, behind cars, then we heard a voice.

"Hello George, I'm John, listen, I can help you if you let the kids go." A police man said from behind a car door.

"That's what they all say." A man said, but not loud enough for human ears to hear.

"George, come on, this isn't going to help." The police man called.

"It will." A voice screamed from the lab door. It was only open slightly. The guns went up and I heard a mass of clicks.

"Come on, George, they're innocent kids, let them out!" The police man said.

"No one's innocent!" The voice yelled. The whole school just stood there in shock.

Edward looked absolutely terrified. I took his hand and gave him a small smile, then collapsed.

_A gun went off, and then there was a flash. Blood filled my vision, and the blinking silence of an ambulance, a siren blaring in the background, and a pain-filled moan. _

"What did you see?" Edward whispered.

"Nothing important." I said, smiling reassuringly.

"George, we can sort this out, please just let the kids go. You don't want them to get hurt." The police man said.

"No, how will I know you'll give me what I need?" the man called back.

"I will, I'll make sure you get everything you ask for, please just let the kids go."

"I don't believe you!"

"Okay well, I'll make you a deal, yeah?" The police man said.

"I'm listening" George called.

"You let half the kids out, and then we'll talk some more!" The police man said.

"Okay, only half." The man called and shut the door.

When it opened again some guys walked out. All guys. What the hell was he doing with the girls? Edward gasped, horrified. I turned to him and hugged him.

"She'll be okay; Charlie won't let anything happen to her." He nodded and looked back at the door.

"George, where are the girls?" The police man asked.

"They're here." George answered.

"Are they okay?" The police man asked.

"Yes, they're okay…for now." he said and I could almost hear him smile.

"Can I talk to one?" the police man asked.

"No, you can talk to me," George said angrily.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk to you, George do you have a gun?" The police man asked.

"Yes, but I'm more into explosions that shooting" George said.

"George, I need you to let the girls out!" The police man said.

"_No! They are staying here!_" George yelled.

"Okay, okay" The police man called. I saw him wave to another police man and he went to him.

"Well have to get a sniper in there." He said. The other man nodded and went to another man. He stood up and went to the back of the school. In a second he was on the roof.

"George, what are you doing?" The police man said into the speaker.

"Having some fun with the girls" He said laughing. I winced, wondering what his definition of fun was. Bella…

"George don't hurt them, it will make this a whole lot worse." The police man said.

We were then moved, so we could only just see the door. We were standing behind the police cars. Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Rose and I could hear everything that was being said unlike the rest of the school. Parents started to arrive, as did news crews.

"The sniper can't target him" One police man said to the man who was talking to George.

"Okay, we can wait, can he see the girls?" The police man asked.

"Yes, they don't look hurt, he must be all talk." The other man said before walking away. It was about 4.00 now.

"George, can I just talk to one girl?" The policeman asked.

"No you can't, I'm not talking until I get what I need!" The door slammed shut.

The police man started to make phone calls. We were allowed to leave 20minutes later but of coarse Edward wouldn't leave; none of us would until Bella was with us. Carlisle pulled up in an ambulance shortly after the dismissal was made. He drove up beside the police cars and got out. He turned to us and then Edward.

"Where's Bella?" Carlisle whispered, eyes kind. Edward couldn't answer, so I did it for him.

"In the lab." I said in a shaky voice. I rubbed Edward's back with trembling hands, my breathing erratic.

Carlisle looked like he had seen a ghost. It took a lot to scare him. He nodded and pulled on his white coat. As he talked to the now slightly panicking police, Emmett and Rose got Edward's car and parked it so we could still see and hear but we had something to sit in or on.

We didn't know how long we were going to be here. But we weren't leaving.

"Can we get the sniper to put a microphone in the air vent?" One police man asked.

"Yes, can we get it to him?" The other man nodded and got a small black package from the back of the car. He ran onto the roof and disappeared. The next thing we heard was a male voice.

"You think they would be cleverer than that." He said, it was so loud and clear coming from the police car.

"Sorry boys, but the girls and I are having a private chat." Then all we heard was static.

"Damn it." One police man said as he slammed the police car door.

"George, we don't know what you want, we need you to tell us." One man said.

"George we want to give you a loud speaker so we can talk to you, is that okay?"' The policeman asked.

"How?" George yelled.

"Well put it right by the door, so you can get to it" The police man said.

"No! A girl can get it." George said.

"Okay, fine." The police man said rubbing his head. One of the other policemen put a loud speaker by the door and walked away.

George stepped out with his arm around _Bella's_ waist and the gun to her head. I felt my jaw drop.

**Cliffhanger, I know! Reviews bring closer updates.**

**Bad Alice **

_**Just A Little Bit Dramatic: Told you it was wicked, but you need to review even more, cause reviews make Alice happy, and Alice happy means hyper me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I so love all you reviewers. **

**This chapter is sort of…a big lead up and a huge cliffy.**

**Lots of Love, Bad Alice. **

**Chapter 3**

Edward looked terrified but Bella looked calm.

"Get your hands off me" she said pulling at his arm, she suddenly dropped to the ground as one of the police that were on the ground propped the gun up quickly and shot it, the bullet hit Bella in the shoulder. Edward froze. George laughed and pulled her inside again. All the girls screamed.

"George let the girl go. She could die!" The police man said into the speaker.

The door opened and the end of the loud speaker came out.

"Nah she won't." He said laughing. Edward suddenly shook his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking up at him.

"Her blood. So strong" he said covering his nose and mouth.

"Get in the car, jasper, Edward" I pushed them in the car and shut the door behind me.

I dug through my bag and pulled out a bottle of perfume. I sprayed it a few times.

"Better?" I asked.

"Thanks" Edward said sort of breathless.

"George let us talk to the girl" the police man said again.

"No" he said bluntly.

"Just the one that was shot, Bella let us talk to Bella. Please" the police man said looking at piece of paper.

"She says hi" George said laughing. The police man sighed.

"I need to hear her voice" he said again.

"Okay one minute" George said. There was a buzz then nothing.

"Bella can you hear me?" he asked desperately.

"Ouch yes" Bella mumbled. Edward sighed in relief.

"Are you okay? Are you bleeding? Tell me what's happening in the lab" the police man ordered.

"I don't feel well. My arms bleeding. George is playing with the Bunsen burner." Bella said weakly.

"Okay Bella. We know about the blood problem. Are you going to faint?" the police man asked.

"Sorry your minutes up" George said again.

"George we need to talk to Bella again. You don't wan there to get sick do you?" the police man asked.

"Sorry Bella cant came to the microphone at the moment, she fainted. Poor little thing. You know coppers it was you that shot her not me" he said laughing. The police all sighed.

"George when are you going to let these kids go?" the police man asked.

"When ever I want to" George said calmly. Then nothing.

The police said many things. Asking him questions. Asking him to talk. He wouldn't. We could only hear him laughing.

"hey serge" he said finally.

"Yes" the police man said relived.

"We might need to get a first aid kit in her. Poor little Bella's a bit white" he said laughing.

"Okay George, well put it by the door. " the police man said.

Another police man ran to the door and put a huge first aid kit at the door. It opened slightly then all the way and George walked out.

Again holding Bella. She was even more pale than usual. More pale than us. And her whole shirt was blood red. My family all held their breath. She looked like she was half asleep.

"let me go" she groaned trying to pull away from him. George laughed and picked up the first aid box and went back into the lab.

"We have to get those kids" the police man said. Another man nodded.

He tried to talk to George again but he didn't answer. It was now 7.30 at night.

"Sergeant I think the girls would like something to eat" George said. The police organized food and drink for them and it was here in 20 minutes.

''again George it's by the door." the police man said.

This time they took not chances. Their were police men either side of the door. When it opened slightly they kicked it open and ran in.

4 shots went off.

Four screams and Edward flinched.

Now I could smell Bella's strong smell.

**Oh. Cliffy, sorry. Reviews make updates quicker. Hint hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink. **

**Lots of love, Bad Alice. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, sorry about the wait. I've been so busy with exams at school, I hate studying, I have to sit still. Argh. Anyway, here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, only George (cant you tell) or Twilight- wish I thought of it first- Anyway, who reads these things? On with the story…**

**Chapter 4**

**Alice's POV**

The police men finally dragged George out of the room. He was a small fat man with long black hair and a grey beard. More girls were pulled from the room and put in ambulances. Carlisle arrived and ran straight past us into the lab. Bella was the only one not brought out.

Edward took a breath and got out of the car. Watching the lab intensely. Another ambulance pulled up and paramedics ran in with a stretcher. They came out a minute later with a blood covered Bella...

The whole family was holding their breath now. Jasper groaned. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled his head into my chest. That seemed to help. Edward was the strongest of all of us.

I was so proud.

Carlisle walked out and looked at Edward.

"I'm very proud of you." He said hugging him. Edward looked confused.

"That took great strength, there was allot of blood." He said smiling. Edward nodded weakly.

"She's fine. She was shot twice, once in the shoulder, you saw that I believe and once again in the hip. She will be fine. She wanted me to tell you. 'you were right, like always'" at this Edward laughed.

Not a humorous laugh. I think it was out of relief.

"You can see her tomorrow, not tonight." Carlisle said apologetically. Edward nodded and Carlisle got in the car.

"You alright?" he said looking at Rose and Emmet. They nodded.

"Alice, Jasper, you okay?" He asked. We nodded again.

"He just needs some fresh air" I said smiling down on Jasper who was still pressed into my chest.

Carlisle nodded and left. Edward got in the car.

"you okay Jazz?" He asked looking back at Jasper.

"God I envy you right now." Jasper mumbled.

Edward smiled slightly. Rose and Emmet slipped in.

Emmet in the front with Edward.

"God I wish I had your strength" Emmett said looking at Edward.

He smiled.

I knew instantly what he was thinking. Nothing anyone said mattered. He had to hear it from Bella. He was so adorable sometimes, just like a puppy. **(a/n sorry, couldn't resist)**

Edward drove us home and we all went hunting. Jasper in particular took his time and absorbed the fresh air.

"You I'm proud of to" I said hugging him. He smiled.

"It's so strong, the smell, the call. Its torture." He mumbled against my hair.

I nodded holding him. We went home and Edward was greeted like a hero by Esme.

"Carlisle told me, im so proud of you." She said kissing his cheeks and hugging him. Edward only smiled slightly.

"And Bella will be too." She said touching his cheek.

He smiled again and sat down. We sat in almost silence all night.

Edward seemed to be pondering something. At the first sight of morning he was in his room.

"Edward you can't go at the crack of dawn" Emmet said teasingly.

"I'm not" Edward called. We all looked confused as he ran down stairs.

"Then what are you doing?" Emmet asked. Edward shook his head.

"Getting changed, want to join me?" He said bluntly. Emmett made a face.

He waited impatiently until about 9.00 clacks. Then the phone rang.

Esme answered it. Her expression fell slightly and Jasper touched my hand. I looked at him and he smiled weakly.

"Your fathers on his way home." She said hanging up. Edward turned to her.

"We can't see her?" He asked. She shook her head.

A car pulled up but everyone waited. Carlisle walked in a minute later his hands dug into the pockets of his white coat. He looked around the room and sighed.

"'shes...um. "' he sighed. It wasn't very often Carlisle was at a loss for words.

"'she's fighting"' he said finally. Edward expression dropped.

"'Edward..."' he said.

"We don't think she will make it" he looked up at Edward for the first time only to have Edward fall backwards onto the couch. Emmett was the first to react.

"Come-on man. Don't give up on her. She won't." He said holding Edwards shoulder. He nodded.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, but if you attempt to change her, she will most likely, more than likely bleed to death, there really isn't anything I can do for her, if there was…" Carlisle said.

"I know" Edward sighed. Everyone was silent for a moment waiting for Edward to speak.

"can I see her?" he asked finally.

"um...not today Ed. Hopefully tomorrow" Carlisle said.

"Carlisle?" Esme said looking at him. He shook his head.

"She doesn't want you to see her way she is." As he said this I knew if he could he'd cry. I was to late for me. I was crying on Jasper's shoulder

"What...how...bad?" Edward asked.

"please don't make me answer that'' Carlisle begged. Edward's eyes closed and he shook his head.

"I want you to show me" he said looking at Carlisle. he sighed and nodded. Edward closed his eyes again. when he opened them he smiled.

"the first day I brought her home" he said. Carlisle nodded. Edward nodded rubbing his head.

"um can you tell us? what exactly happened?" I asked.

"um the first shot was the police rifle. that was a clean wound. can be fixed. but we thought that and the one in her hip was all. but it seems. she received five shots." Carlisle chocked on the last word. Edward gasped.

"is she going to live?" I asked. he sighed.

"you'll have to ask her that' he said smiling weakly.

we all nodded. we waited all through the night for any word from the hospital about her changes.

nothing came. at 12.00 the next day we piled into the cars and went to the hospital.

Bella's room was packed with machines.

Her tiny figure, well it looked tiny, laid on a hospital bed with IV's in her hand, all different types of drips, a heart monitor, showing a slow but steady beat and one thing that was totally different, a small crushed velvet box was under her hand, like she was protecting it.

Her breathing was slow, raspy, shallow, but even. She was more pale than any of us, but somehow looked…peaceful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Guys…break out the Kleenex…that's all im going to say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the Cullen or swan characters, but I do own the nut case, George. Enjoy the story…**

**Bad Alice x x x **

**Alice's POV**

Seeing Bella like that brought out emotions I hadn't felt in years…

Esme and Rosalie were both crying, I just couldn't, I had to speak to her, and I couldn't if I was crying, it would make her upset, I knew that.

Carlisle looked at Jasper and he sent waves of hope and happiness around the room, despite the fact that he was feeling the total opposite.

Edward's movements broke my heart. He looked dead, he actually looked like the world was crashing down on him…his world was ending…

He took the seat beside Bella and lifted her hand softly to his lips…Jasper's powers weren't enough. His gesture brought Esme to her knees and Rosalie to a sobbing heap in Emmett's arms.

"You can't talk to her. She can hear you" Carlisle said. But no one spoke. He sighed.

"Bella? Sweetheart? Are you awake?" He asked. Bella nodded. Her head moving only slightly.

"I want you to talk to me today Bella. Can you say anything?" He asked. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Edward...is...here" She said every word with a breath in between and smiled slightly.

"Yes. He is. He's worried about you Bella" Carlisle said. Bella shook her head.

"I'm okay" she sighed.

"Bella, Alice wants to know are you going to make it through this?" Carlisle asked.

Bella took a deep breath and her mouth closed and jaw tightened.

''tell Alice," She said finally. "Tell Alice. Im sorry and I love her." She sighed as a single tear slipped from her eyes. Edward held Bella's hand tighter. I shook my head and walked to her side.

"Try Bella. Please?'' I said kissing her forehead. She nodded silently.

''I love you my baby sister" I said kissing her cheek and walking to Jasper's side. I fell against him, id never hurt o much in…the time I can remember, no injury that I had ever had inflicted on me hurt as much as the pain of watching my best friend die. She was so brave and strong even now.

"I love you too my big sister." She whispered.

"Bella." Emmett walked to her side nervously. She smiled.

"Hi Emmett," she said breathless. For the first time ever Emmett looked like he was going to cry.

"Don't say goodbye'' Bella said shaking her head. He nodded.

"Pull through this. I know you can. I love you" He kissed her cheek swell. Bella sighed.

"I love you too Emmett, you were the big brother I never had" She was letting more tears leave her eyes now. Jasper, Rosalie and Esme said their goodbyes as well. Esme was very emotional. She didn't know what to do, but knew exactly what to say.

"you'll always be in our hearts Bella, no matter what happens, you will always be apart of this family. And my baby girl." Bella didn't let Rosalie apologise for anything, she was more sleepy every time someone spoke. Carlisle didn't need to say anything, I think he already had. Edward broke all our hearts.

"Bella?" He said touching her cheek. Her eyes finally opened and she looked directly at him.

"How do I look?" She asked smiling. Edward smiled.

"Gorgeous" He said smiling. Bella laughed weakly.

"Looks are only skin deep." she said shaking her head and looking around the room and smiling at everyone.

"Tell me now," Edward said. Bella turned to him. "Are you going to make it through?" He asked.

Bella looked down at him for an immeasurable minute. When she spoke her eyes closed and the family stopped breathing.

"No." she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Edwards jaw tightened.

"Listen to me. You try. If you do pull through I'll forgive you. If you don't...I'll meet you up there" He said kissing her hand. Bella shook her head.

"No. You Won't. You live for me Edward. Look after Emmett and Charlie and Alice, keep Emmett out of trouble, for Christ sake don't do that to Me." She said looking away from everyone.

''And I don't want you sitting around the hospital while I do." She ordered.

"I'm not leaving you" Edward protested.

"Can you two stop arguing for five minutes?" Rosalie asked. they both look at her and Edward sighed.

"I don't want to leave you" He touched Bella's cheek. She turned to him.

"But you wont, you'll always be with me Edward." Rose, Esme and I all burst into tears. Jasper tried to comfort me…but it just couldn't help.

Something started beeping and everyone turned to Bella. Carlisle let Esme go and Emmett put his arm around her. Carlisle went to the heart monitor and looked at Bella.

"Turn it off" She lay back on the bed. Edward looked shocked.

"You can all hear my heart. I don't want to" Carlisle nodded and pulled the cords from Bella's chest. The monitor flat lined but Bella winked at me.

"You okay gorgeous?" she asked with a gentle smile. I shook my head against Jasper.

"I'll be okay Alice, I promise. No more hurting myself" I nodded and she smiled weakly at me. Edward had his had resting on Bella's wrist and seemed to be crying.

"Edward takes this" Bella lifted his chin and handed him the box. He looked at her for a minute then opened it. He lifted a long chain and then finally a small red tear drop vile?

"Is that…blood?" Jasper asked.

"Mine" Bella smiled weakly. Edward put the chain over his head and kissed Bella lightly again.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm a tease." she shrugged. He smiled weakly.

"Bella?" I tried not to smile.

"Yeah" She sighed weakly. She was getting tired.

"Will you marry me?" she looked at Edward tiredly.

"Yes" she sighed and smiled gently. Everyone smiled. Rosalie and I both rolled our eyes as Edward went all…pash on her…Yuk.

I turned and Edward had his forehead pressed to Bella's. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful.

"I love you Isabella Cullen" He sighed stroking her cheek.

"I love you Edward Cullen…My Angel" Her heart beats came to a rest and Edward's heart broke.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be updating my story _Fired At Point Blank, _around about the start of December, I have exams in the next two weeks so I wont be on a computer for about three weeks.

I promise the sequel will be up soon, so sorry about the delay.

Lots of love,

Bad Alice


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Twilight or any of the characters mention in this chapter.

A/N- enjoy…laugh…cry…by all means review..

Chapter 1- The Funeral-

Edward's POV

_My insides all turned to ash, so slow_

_And blew away as I collapsed, so cold_

_A black wind took them away from sight_

_And held the darkness over day that night_

I looked around the small church. Everything was the way she wanted it.

The roses were the deepest shade of red possible. The service booklet was printed on green paper. And draped over her coffin was a green silk sheet.

She was to be buried in her wedding dress, that I would never see, on Valentines Day.

Just like she wanted it.

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

The service itself was held outside. Among the trees where she had wanted.

She didn't want to be buried in the meadow.

"It was a place for happy memories" She said one night as we talked about things. I remember her smile as she said that. And the light kiss she gave me.

"My best memories"

_I used to be my own protection, but not now_

_Cause my path has lost direction somehow_

_A black wind took you away from sight_

_And held the darkness over day that night_

I looked up at the sky, the rain falling down on my face. Making it look like I was crying real tears instead of dry, invisible ones that I only wished for.

"As we condemn her body to the ground we ask God to look after our Dear Isabella. And give us all the strength and courage that she had. Ashes to ashes, Dust to dust"

I watched as they lowered her body into the ground. And as they did I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Charlie standing behind me. His eyes were a reflection of mine I was certain. They held no hope. No joy. No life. Just the knowledge that the best thing to ever happen to the both of us was now gone forever.

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_And the ground below grew colder_

_As they put you down inside_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

As everyone left. I stayed looking up at the sky. I felt the cold wind blowing on my face. The dark clouds closing in. Shutting out all the days light. Rain drops feel from the sky, as if they were meant to be washing away the heartache, the lose and the pain. I stepped closer to the grave and dropped in a single black rose.

_So now you're gone_

_And I was wrong_

_I never knew what it was like_

_To be alone_

"Come back to me one day. I'll always wait for you. My Isabella."

_On a Valentine's Day _


End file.
